Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information notification apparatus that notifies information of a motion of a subject, an information notification method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-321767 discloses a technology whereby an external apparatus is provided so that the apparatus faces a user across a golf ball for checking a user's motion of a golf swing as a conventional technology.